wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Deadeye Brightland
Aron "Deadeye" Brightland is an infamous Exile gun-for-hire who made a name for himself in the wild, unmapped regions of space beyond the Fringe. Though he is the last living descendant of the famed Exile hero who led the first rebellion against the Cassians, he is no rebel leader - but rather a steely-eyed gunman with a grim sense of humor. Hoping to leave his former life behind, Brightland has journeyed across the stars with the Exiles to make a fresh start. He is a Spellslinger due to his signature dual pistols. History Childhood By the time Aron "Deadeye" Brightland was born among decaying ships of Exiles fleet, many of his relatives either fell in battle against the Dominion or died from ship's disasters. His mother died after giving birth to him while his father died from a hull breach five days after his fifth birthday. The orphaned Aron had to live as a vermin hunter on the ships, which he adopted a wild mutt named Grim. He also showed his marksmanship during his childhood. Bounty Hunter As he came of age, he became a bounty hunter and hunted wanted criminals on Exiles' ships. He gained his nickname, "Deadeye" when he failed to capture Captain Thokov of Red Star Marauders alive and lost sight on his right eye during a knife fight against him. From that point, he learned not to be foolish on his bounties. After the incident, Deadeye went on his bounty hunting on one of "slumships," which were known for its poverty and high crime rates. He went into a bar and swore to take down his target, who was leading a Darkspur Cartel sponsored card games. He was then stopped by Sadie Angelthorn, a Justice who was disguised as a barmaid to investigate his target for murder. Her courage inspired Aron Brightland to look at his own life. Soon, both of them married at the ceremony hosted by the Captain of Gambler's Ruin, and Deadeye was pardoned from his crimes by Sadie's fellow Judges and Justices. Time on Nexus When the Gambler's Ruin arrived on Nexus, the cryo facilities' failure either killed the passengers or left the survivors with cryo sickness. Sadie, now pregnant with Deadeye's child, was sent to the Med-Bay along with various patients. Fortunately, she and her unborn child survived, and the family went on board the shuttle to Thayd. Tragedy struck Deadeye's life again when the ship was shot down in Northern Wilds and stranded with survivors. After the rescue ship was sent, the Dominion outpost shot down the ship. This time, Sadie Brightland was perished along with the survivors on the ship. He then went through the Dominion for vengeance for his dead family until he calmed down and managed to steal the Dominion ships, which allowed the survivors in Northern Wilds to escape. In Algoroc, the holographic image of Sadie Brightland was set up for remembrance. Images Trivia *Deadeye is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Kevo. External links